Pure Genius
by Blue-Ringed Octopus
Summary: Reid/OC meet at the BAU and find they have a lot more in common than just their genius minds.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc of Criminal Minds. They all belong to their respected parties and I mean no harm in using them. The character of Rachel Blanchard is my own creation as is this story. **

After the team's long day on the job Reid walked up to Dr. Rachel Blanchard, the newest member of the BAU. Like him she had an eidetic memory, and a genius level IQ. She was only in her mid twenties like he was, and they had both graduated from college at an early age. She had only been working there a month but had already worked out a lot of cases since then.

Rachel was a petite woman standing only about 5'3." She had shoulder length brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Rachel often wore very old fashioned almost Renaissance like clothing, especially shirts with flowing sleeves. No one knew why though. They never questioned neither her nor Reid's fashion sense. She was an extremely clean women, not obsessively so but she kept herself very well.

She had started out in Forensics after graduating from the FBI Academy, but just got tired of dealing with all the blood and gore of the job. Before she came to work at the BAU she was actually teaching a course on forensics at USC. The offer to come and work at the BAU was a new opportunity for her. She got along well with the rest of the team but sometimes felt out of place because of all the facts she often blurted out. Reid was the only other person who really understood the position she was in. Let's face it when you graduate from college with your doctorate at 15 you don't really make a lot of friends. She had a little more flare, and spunk than Reid but was just as shy and odd in her geekiness.

The rest of the team were about to head out the door as Reid approached the other Doctor.

"Hey um Dr. Blanchard," he started.

"It's Rachel if you don't mind," she said to him.

"Right. . . Rachel," Reid began again. "I-I was w-wondering if."

Reid was not good at talking to girls even though he could spout facts like an encyclopedia. He often stumbled and stuttered over his words. Often times giving up in his attempt to ask one out. Even though his brain could probably power an entire city he felt a little intimidated by the opposite sex. He didn't think women found an interest in him, and wanted more rough and tough men as boyfriends. His brain just couldn't figure girls out.

"If you could take me out for a drink," Rachel finished his blundering for him.

"Actually I was thinking more like dinner," Reid said.

"I'd love to," Rachel said.

The rest of the team stood quite for a moment looking at the two geniuses. Then people began to move out of the door into the elevator. Just as the doors were almost closed Reid and Rachel could hear Emily say to J.J.,

"I've been wondering when he was finally going to ask her out. He's liked her from the first day he met her."

Rachel looked at Reid for a second who began to turn red with embarrassment.

He cleared his throat. "Should we go then," he said leading her into the now empty elevator.

"Absolutely," she said sliding in next to him.

"I have a confession to make, and I hope it doesn't make me any less of a professional but I honestly hate elevators," Rachel said.

"To tell you the truth me too," Reid said. "Hey did you know that Morgan and I got stuck on one working a case once?"

"I think I do remember hearing something about that, yes," Rachel replied. "You guys couldn't stop arguing over who freaked out more."

Reid pursed his lips together and looked off to the side as if he were ashamed. They headed out to the parking garage which now stood empty except for a few police cars and the their two vehicles.

"So where should I meet you," Rachel asked.

"Well there's this great little Greek place on Richmond Avenue. It's called Kristos," Reid said.

"Yum grape leaves are to die for. I'll follow you there," Rachel said getting into her car.

They reached the restaurant, went in and found a table. They ordered the grape leaves, stuffed with rice and pork and a greek salad. To drink they had some white wine.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Rachel was saying.

"Neither am I," Reid answered.

"So what made you want to become a behavior analyst," Rachel asked.

"Well I guess my dad leaving when I was 10. I was a smart kid but I just couldn't wrap my brain around why he would just up and leave my mom and me."

"I see," said Rachel.

"And you," Reid asked.

"Well I actually started out in Forensics. I was always very good at noticing minute details and categorizing things. But, just being around dead bodies and blood all the time wasn't doing it for me. So I started teaching a Forensics course at USC. Then I was offered the job here, it seemed like a nice change and I would actually get to work with living breathing people. So, I took it."

"You are very good at that." Reid said.

"At what," Rachel asked.

"Noticing things."

"Oh. Thank you. And speaking of noticing things you um, have a piece of rice on your shirt."

Reid looked down picking the piece of rice off the place she had mentioned and pressed it in his napkin.

"Sorry I'm so clumsy sometimes," Reid said.

"Don't be I actually think it's kind of cute," Rachel said.

They ate the rest of their meal talking about their backgrounds and histories. Funny facts and off the wall things they knew, a comparing of the minds if you'd like. When they were finished Reid reached for the check.

"Let me get that," Reid said.

"Oh, no I can't let you do that. How about we go dutch," Rachel said.

"No, really I've got it," Reid answered.

"Well, if you honestly insist."

Reid paid for their meal then held the door for Rachel as they walked out into the street.

"So I guess this is it. Thank you for the meal it was delicious. So, I guess I'll see you at work," Rachel said.

She leaned into Reid hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. It was one of those awkward kind of things were you wanted to do more but you weren't sure if the other person would mind if you kissed them. They parted and Rachel began walking to her car.

"Hey Rachel," Reid called to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I follow you to your place? You know just to make sure you get there okay? After what happened to Garcia I wouldn't want to take any chances."

"That'd be great," Rachel answered.

Reid shook his head and got into his own vehicle. He followed Rachel to a tall seven story apartment building near a string of shops and little boutiques. Rachel pulled into a space and Reid parked on a space in the adjacent row. He followed Rachel through the door to the apartment building. They stopped inside the entry way where someone obviously had to buzz you in to go up the stairs. Rachel looked into the little booth where the night guard was suppose to be. There the old gentleman sat dozing over a stale coffee and dough nut.

"Mr. Hager. Mr. Hager," Rachel said.

That did no good so she tapped on the glass separating her from the man in the booth. Mr. Hager jumped with a start and got his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

"Oh, good heavens Rachel I'm sorry dear," the old man said pushing the buzzer.

Rachel opened the door and she and Reid headed up a small flight of stairs.

"I'm on the third floor," she said. "Do you want to walk up the stairs or take the elevator?"

"I think we can skip the elevator for now," Reid answered.

"Good choice."

They walked up the remaining two flights of stairs and stopped in front of the door reading: F17.

"Well this is it. Do you want to come in,"Rachel said popping her key in the lock.

"Okay," Reid answered.

Rachel unlocked the door and reached her hand inside flipping the light on. A golden glow spread across the room landing on the many things located in the space. There was a little tiled rectangular section around the door area where a shoe rack sat. There was a small dining room table off to the right. It was round, made of dark wood, very finely carved, and would only hold 3 people at most. A big potted plant sat behind it next to a small side bar. The kitchen area was off to the left it had white counters, beige cabinets, there was a dish strainer with a towel under it beside the sink. A blender, a toaster, and a microwave were all the appliances that lined the counter. There wasn't a coffee maker but Reid had learned she did drink the stuff. The stove was an older model with the eyes visible. It was a gross yellowish color, which made Reid wonder if it even worked. There was a pot rack hanging an island in the middle of the tiny kitchen area. The refrigerator was down a few cabinets from the stove to the left. Even though this space was small every thing was orderly and neatly kept. Everything was very clean and pristine.

The kitchen area was connected to the living area. The carpet in this room was a beige-tan color. There was a sofa on the left wall that was cream with tan stripes on it. A USC throw blanket lined the back of the couch. There was a black and white photograph of The Houses of Parliament from England above the couch. The dark stained entertainment center held a 32" screen t.v. and a duel VCR and DVD player. There was an iPod dock on the right shelf. A picture of Rachel with an older woman and man sat on the left shelf next to a basket that obviously held keys. Reid took them to be her parents There was a black leather recliner on the right side of the room and a hope chest underneath the window on that side. Beside the sofa was a video rack holding various DVD's and VHS cassettes. A lot of them Reid noticed were old black and white films like Top Hat, Royal Wedding, Roman Holiday, and things like that. Reid noticed they were all in alphabetical order and probably arranged by the year in which they were made.

After the living room there was a hallway that lead to the bathroom on the right, Rachel's office to the left, and her bedroom at the very end on the right. The bathroom was blue and white linoleum, with white cabinets, a duel bathtub and shower, a toilet, and a wicker clothes hamper. Reid had not seen a washer or dryer so he assumed there was a washing facility in the basement for tenant use. A ceramic toothbrush holder was attached to the wall, holding one lonely purple toothbrush. Everything again as neat. No bottles lined the counter space, the towels were folded neatly on the right side of the counter, the fish covered shower curtain pulled closed.

The door to her office was closed. They headed to Rachel's bedroom. The carpet in this room was a pinkish-blush color, the walls were white. A queen-sized wrought-ironed canopy bed sat against the wall protruding out into the middle of the room, draped with white netted fabric. A night stand sat on the right side, a lamp sat on the table with an alarm clock, and iPod dock and the book, Little Women. The slat doored closet was on the left. A dresser sat across the room from the bed with a television on it. Only a DVD player existed in this room. Reid noticed that there were no clothes poking out from under the closet door or the dresser drawers. There were more pictures on the long mirrored dresser. Some of them looked like they were of Rachel as a little girl. Pig-tails and cheery smiles. Pictures of her in Halloween costumes, and prom pictures. Here a few hair styling things sat; a curling iron, a can of hair-spray, and some gel. A radiator sat underneath the window on the right. Next to that a small bookshelf which held a lot of classics and mystery romance novels, Reid noticed. These too were in alphabetical order and classed by genre. Juxtaposed between the night stand and the radiator was an antique chair. It was Victorian-esque, gilded gold and pink velvet fabric. This was Rachel's apartment. Not overly huge just humbly home. It seemed a little old fashioned for such a young girl but then again Reid knew what it was like to grow up fast.

"You can sit down," Rachel said while she opened the closet door and hung up her coat.

The closet was as neat as the rest of the place. All the clothes were color coordinated, there were no shoes in the closet, Reid had remembered they were by the door when they first came into the apartment. Plastic stacking drawers held objects like belts, hair accessories, hats, and jewelry. Rachel closed the door back after she was finished hanging up her coat. When she turned back around Reid was sitting in the golden chair.

"I meant you can sit on the bed, I know that thing isn't comfortable. I just have it there for decoration," she said looking at him while trying to stifle a laugh at his awkwardness.

"Oh sorry," Reid said as he moved a few inches to the bed.

"Are those you," Reid asked pointing to the pictures on her dresser.

"Oh my God, don't look at those they're hideous," Rachel said grabbing his hand and putting it back down on the bed.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments in which Reid decided it was time for him to go.

"Well I guess I'd better get going. I think it's safe to say you're alone here," Reid said.

Reid stood up to leave grabbing his coat off the gold chair.

"No! I mean, no don't go," Rachel said jumping off the bed and losing her bounds a bit.

She went over to Reid and grabbed a hold of his coat which was under his left arm.

"Stay," was all Rachel said.

She was looking up at Reid with her beautiful green eyes and almost pouty lips. She smelled wonderful like warm vanilla and honey. Reid put his right hand on her left cheek letting his coat fall to the floor. He leaned down and very slowly moved in to kiss her. Both of them closing their eyes right as their lips met, almost as if they would disappear if they blinked. Reid kissed her a little harder almost as if his life depended on kissing her. Everything from there blurred into a vision of crumpled clothes, lips, and skin. Reid was a better lover than one would think just by looking at him. He was gentle enough not to hurt her but had that longing that only men seem to posses. Some how it made Rachel feel extremely womanly and beautiful being with him. After they were finished Rachel lay there curled next to him in the crook of his left arm. Her left hand on his chest, holding on to him as a baby monkey would it's mother. They fell asleep a little past two in the morning.

**Read & Review all the chapters please. Hope you like it. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke early the next morning as the sun was peeking through the curtains. She tiredly sat up rubbing her eyes and put on her glasses. As her eyes adjusted to the still somewhat dark room she glanced at the floor. She was usually a tidy person, but now clothes littered the floor. Rachel reached down and picked a piece up off of the floor. She held the item up closer to her face to inspect it. It was a pair of men's boxer shorts. Her mouth went agape as she dropped them back onto the floor. She stared confused around the room at the other items of clothing scattered about with the boxers. A man's dress slacks, a cream and tan striped dress shirt, a tie, socks, a pair of white and red sneakers, and a vest, all of which seemed oddly familiar to her. She moved her feet a little brushing up against something warm. . . another person's foot. Rachel turned her head slowly around to glance at the person beside her. Quickly she jerked her head back straight again and then did a double take to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Seeing that she wasn't Rachel spoke in a very unsure tone.

"Reid?"

"Yeah," was the reply that came from the lips of the doe faced man beside her.

Rachel plopped back down on her pillow staring at the ceiling, mouth agape. Slowly she looked over at the man beside her with just her eyes. She couldn't force herself to stare at him straight on just yet.

"Last night. . . did we," she asked unsteadily.

The man said nothing but gave a shy curling smile. Rachel lifted up the blankets and stared down at her own naked body which she had not noticed or been aware of until now.

"Oh my God we did," she said dropping the covers back down.

"Yeah, you um, you don't remember," Reid asked.

"Sort of," Rachel replied trying to remember through her hangover. "I remember it was more than amazing," she continued.

Reid's smile vanished as if he was unsure if she was telling the truth. Seeing this Rachel replied,

"No, seriously I mean it," she said biting her lower lip. "You totally rocked my world last night. I wouldn't say it wasn't true. I do remember."

The smile returned.

"Is that a bad thing," Reid asked.

"I don't know you tell me."

Reid propped himself up with his arm.

"No . . it was so excellently profound. It's never been like that, with, with anyone," he said going sheepish on the last few words.

Rachel gave him a big wide grin. The two of them laid there staring at each other for a moment. Honey brown eyes taking in golden green ones.

"I watched you last night. Watched you sleep I mean," Reid replied.

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Oh no was my mouth hanging open? Was I snoring? Drooling?"

"No, you were perfect in every way. Beautiful," Reid told her.

She moved closer to him kissing him. When she pulled back her eyes widened.

"What time is it," she asked.

Before Reid could even raise his left hand to look at his watch, Rachel had already grabbed his arm. She looked at the time and threw his arm back down.

"Oh my God it's 8:00," she burst out.

Rachel threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. She threw Reid his clothes as she scrambled to put on her under garments.

"Hurry up, we're late," she told him still scrambling to put the remainder of her clothes on.

She didn't even care that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She threw her hair up into a ponytail as Reid tied his tie. They hurried out the door and into Reid's car.

Back at the BAU Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, J. J. and Prentice were getting ready for their daily assignments.

"We'll give them a few more minutes if they don't show we'll start without them," Hotch said

At that moment the elevator gave a loud 'ding' signaling the team that someone was inside. The doors opened to reveal the two younger agents, each with a coffee in their hands. They were both wearing the same clothes they had on the day before, each looking quite disheveled. Everyone at the table noticed that the young doctor didn't have the dark circles under his eyes as usual. His brow was not furrowed in that stressed way and his skin even had a glow. He looked happy as did the other young doctor. She looked vivacious and full of life. The two scrambled out of the elevator almost falling over each other.

The rest of the team looked on. Some of them, namely Morgan smiling while the rest of them had looks of shock. Emily and J. J. exchanged glances with hidden giggles and Rossi and Hotch looked on.

"Sorry I'm late the traffic was murder," Rachel told them.

Reid didn't pick up on her lead right away and stood there for a second dumbfounded.

Coughing he said, "Oh, and I got caught up at the coffee shop. Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

Hotch was at a loss for words. Giving a little smile himself. Reid and Rachel headed around the table to take their seats. As Reid was walking by Morgan the man grabbed his arm.

"Looks like our baby boy here scored last night," he said smiling and giving a little chuckle.

Reid gave a very fake confused look. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. Get off me." He threw the other man's hand off of him.

He took his seat at the table setting down his case files and coffee.

"Then why are you wearing the same clothes as you were yesterday," Morgan retorted.

"Nothing else was clean," Reid said in a matter-o-fact way.

"Honey in all this time I've know you, you've never worn the same thing twice," Garcia stated. "You're outfits are as different as snowflakes."

"Guys give it a rest," Rachel said.

"Oh okay, and what about you miss "I'm a neat freak?" Was it good," Morgan asked.

"Morgan," Emily said hitting the man on the back. "Stop it."

Rachel looked over at Reid and blushed.

Four weeks have passed with Rachel and Reid continuing to see each other. They've grown very close spending a lot of time together for the past month. They have been alternating back and forth to each other's places each weekend. They're not really hiding the fact that they're seeing each other but are very guarded with their feelings and PDA at work. They leave each other little notes by the bed when they leave each other to go back to their daily lives. They have grown comfortable with one another to where they are like best friends and can talk about anything together.

(**NOTE: Sorry for putting this in here. I know it would normally not be in an episode this way but I have to do it for future chapter purposes**.)


	3. Chapter 3

"All right let's get down to business," Rossi said one morning as the team gathered for their daily assignment.

"Four victims, all white females, all in their mid to late twenties," Hotch started. "They've all been found near the Appalachian Mountain ranges here in Virginia. Near the Cumberland Plateau."

Hotch continued while putting up pictures of four bodies covered with limbs and brush.

"Someone describes seeing a man in the area a few days before the bodies were found. He was described as having a rugged appearance, spiked dirty blonde hair, a beard and he was wearing a denim jacket." "He's said to appear to be in his late thirties to early forties," said Rossi.

"Looks like he knew how to hide them well. A boy scout maybe," Morgan said looking at the photos of the bodies. They were all hidden and covered with brush and tree limbs.

"Or a soldier," said Reid. "Soldiers are taught camouflaging tactics in case they're ever shot down or under siege. It's a valuable skill in case you need to hide a weapon or other important item you don't want found."

"What about the victims do they have anything in common," Rachel asked.

"The first victim that was found, Valerie Mitchell, 24 years old, single, lived on her own at an apartment here in Quantico, her parents live in Florida."

"The second victim, Heather Yates, 26, single, lived with a roommate named, Hannah Thompson. Hannah is the one who reported her missing. She had been at a friend's house when Heather went missing. Heather's parents were killed in a car accident last July."

"Victim number three, Cassie Benson, 25, single, lived in a house near the dump site.

"The fourth victim found was Kristen Noland 25, single, was staying at a cabin near the hiking trail. Friends reported that she had recently set out on a hiking trip through the Cumberland Plateau about a week before her body was found," Hotch went on.

The team sat there looking over their case files trying to link the girls together.

"It says here that all of the victims had evidence of sexual assault," J. J. said.

"They all had cuts and bruises on their arms and legs, all of them had rope markings around their wrists and ankles," Emily read.

"It says here that one of the girls was found with a hand shaped bruise on her neck. He probably tried to strangle her," Reid said.

"Or he likes it rough," Rachel said.

"So we could be looking for a sadist, Rossi said. "Or a masochist"

"All the girls were local. Which means it's likely so is our killer," Emily said. "So he knows the area well. Probably lives near the mountains. And outdoors man, maybe a hiker."

"I don't think we're looking for someone who's still in the armed forces that would draw too much attention to him. We're definitely looking for a vet," said Morgan.

"Says here that all of the girls were found stabbed to death. So he may not like to carry a gun," said Rossi. "He may be better at using a blade than a gun, he could have compensated for that in the armed forces. Sharpening his knife work more than his shooting skills."

"If he was never promoted he could have delusions of grandeur," said Rachel. "He might have been discharged for having a megalomania personality. Probably was abused as a child, either sexually or physically."

"He likes single, brunette women in their twenties," said J.J. "Probably easy targets since all the girls seemed to be very introverted and were usually always alone except for Heather. They're living locations aren't that close together. Which means that maybe he meets them outside of where they live."

"He probably lives near by or stalks them first. Follows them to wherever they work or spend time at," Reid said. "And judging by the

bruises on the victims he probably gets off on torturing them. It's like a high to him to hear them scream or see them in pain. It makes him feel powerful."

"Morgan get Garcia to look into local men in their late thirties to early forties, retired veterans who were in a war. Possibly got shot down. Someone who was probably discharged for being a trouble maker or for having a very pompous attitude. Not obeying the rules. Or, possibly for an injury sustained while in combat. Someone who lives near the Cumberland Plateau or might possibly have a membership to a lodge near there," Rossi said. "He'll have blonde hair and probably was a pilot or siege tactic specialist. Possibly could have been in the medical field since he stabs the victims. We know if he was a pilot he'd have to go to college, and flight school probably was an officer who was never promoted."

"Got it," said Morgan.

Morgan called Garcia who came up with two names. . . Captain Jeffrey Wilkins, United States Air Force, retired fighter pilot. Was shot down in Desert Storm and was discharged for sustaining a wound to his left leg which he limps on. He doesn't live near the mountains but in the city. He does a own a membership to the lodge near the hiking trail. He has an ex-wife who lives in Richmond, Virginia. The other man is Staff Sergeant Evan Meadows, retired Air Force Medic. He lives in a secluded part of the Cumberland area in a cabin there. He was discharged for disorderly conduct. He couldn't keep his temper under control and hit his commanding officer in the face during a drill session.

"So he probably stalks them first, maps out where they go, what they do on a daily basis. Then he kills near a place he's use to," Rossi said. "Both of these men fit the description of the type of man we're looking for."


	4. Chapter 4

"Morgan, you and Rachel go and talk to Jeffrey Wilkins. Reid, you and I will go to the lodge near the hiking trail and see if anyone's seen anything that might be suspicious. Prentiss, you and Rossi go and talk to Evan Meadows. J. J. you stay here and keep digging in the files and see if you can figure out anything else that might help us," Hotch said.

Everyone headed off on their own separate ways.

Morgan and Rachel arrived at the home of Jeffrey Wilkins and got out of the car. They walked up to the mid-sized one story house. The paint was peeling and yellowing, the house looked like it needed a lot of work.

"Jeffrey Wilkins? Mr. Wilkins open up, FBI we need to speak with you," Morgan said knocking on the door.

A scruffy blonde haired man staggered his way to the door opening it up just a crack.

"Are you Jeffrey Wilkins?"

"Who wants to know," the man said.

"Agent Morgan and Dr. Blanchard, we're with the FBI. Do you mind if we come in," Morgan said.

The man opened the door further letting the two agents inside.

"What's this all about," Jeffrey asked.

"We're investigating the murders of four local girls," Rachel said laying down the photos of the four victims.

"Why are you investigating me?"

"A man matching your description was seen around the area where the bodies were dumped. Mr. Wilkins do you do any hiking near the Cumberland Plateau area?"

"Some, I've got to get this bum leg strong again," Jeffrey answered holding his left leg. "But, you wouldn't be here if there wasn't something else to connect me to those murders."

"The man we're looking for most likely has a background in the military, probably a pilot or specialized in siege tactics. We're just covering our bases," Rachel said. "He was likely discharged, never getting promoted.

"I've never seen these girls in my life. I swear. I only get up to the hiking trail about once every two weeks or so. I work at a bar tender at a local bar here in town."

"Where were you a week ago?"

"I was here at home," Jeffrey said.

"Can anyone verify that," Morgan said.

"No it was just me."

"Mr. Wilkins. I noticed you have a lot of pictures of naked and scantily clad women on your walls, are you into bondage, s & m all that stuff," Rachel said.

"Hey what kind of question is that? They're just pictures."

"Just answer the question," Morgan said.

"Okay so what I like that kind of stuff. You're very pretty by the way," Jeffrey said to Rachel. He was eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat.

"That's not what we're here for Mr. Wilkins," Rachel answered. "We're you ever sexually abused as a child Mr. Wilkins?"

"All right that's it I want you people out of my house! Out I said!"

Jeffrey jumped up from his chair almost knocking it over with the force. Morgan and Rachel proceeded out the door which the man slammed shut behind them.

"That went well," Morgan said as they got in the car and he turned the engine over.

At the hiking lodge Reid and Hotch were talking to the old gray haired woman behind the check in counter.

"How may I help you gentlemen," she greeted them.

"Ma'am I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we're from the FBI. We'd like to ask you some questions about the bodies that were found near here recently."

"Well I don't know what I can tell you but I'll try to help in any way I can."

"Do you recognize either of these two men," Hotch said showing the woman Jeff's and Evan's photos.

"That one right there is Evan Meadows. I'd know him anywhere. A hard looking man. Keeps to himself most of the time. He's got a temper on him like a cobra though. My husband had to break up a fight between him and another fella in here about two weeks ago."

"Does he hike here often," Reid asked.

"Uh-huh almost every weekend. I think he still thinks he's in the military or something."

"Has he ever brought a woman here with him?"

"No. Not that I can recall. He never really seemed interested in women, all he ever talks about is the Force. Like he lives it, breaths it," the woman said.

"What about the women do you recognize any of them?"

"Yes Kristen Noland, she was renting a cabin from us. She checked in about two weeks ago. And that's Cassie Benson. She lives near here. My husband stops by there to check up on her every once in while. It's a shame what happened to them."

"Did you see Mr. Meadows last week," Reid asked.

"No, not last week. If memory serves me correctly he was flying to Boston to visit his brother. He wasn't suppose to get back until the end of this week."

"Do you know if Mr. Meadows owns a denim jacket?"

"Not that I know of, Evan is more of a khaki man. I don't even think I've seen him wear a pair of jeans at all."

"Thank you ma'am you've been at great help to us," Hotch said.

Hotch and Reid got back into their car and drove back to the

Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotch. Hey Rossi what's up?"

"There wasn't anyone home at Evan Meadows house," Rossi said.

"Yeah, we know. From what the woman at the lodge told us he's gone on a trip to Boston. We'll get Garcia to run the airlines to make sure his name is on a flight."

Everyone meet back up at the office.

"What have we found out," Rossi said.

"Well Mr. Wilkins didn't give us much. He goes to hike about once every two weeks. He works as a bar tender at a local bar here in town. He had a lot of pictures of nude women on the walls, hard core stuff, bondage, s & m. He was very defensive, and when I tried to ask him if he'd ever been sexually abused as a child he got very hostile and threw us out," Rachel informed them.

"From what the woman told us at the lodge, Evan Meadows had a very bad temper and liked to fight. Other than that nothing else fits the profile of this guy."

Just then J. J. walked into the room.

"Guys Jeffrey Wilkins ex-wife is waiting in the interrogation room. I called her and asked her if she could come down while you guys were gone."

"Thanks J. J.," Hotch said.

"Prentiss you go in and talk to her."

Everyone started to exit the room. Rachel sat down in a chair.

"Rachel are you okay," Reid asked.

"I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm going to throw up," she said.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest," Hotch said. "You don't look so good."

"I'll come and check on you a little later," Reid said.

"Okay," Rachel said as she ran from the room to go vomit.

Rachel went back to her apartment to lay down.

Back at the BAU...

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Wilkins," Emily said.

"Gibson, it's Gibson again. Jeff and I are divorced," the woman said.

"Gibson, I'm sorry."

"Is Jeff in some kind of trouble again?"

"Again," Emily asked.

"A few years ago Jeff was a suspect in a murder case involving the murder of a young girl near our home. The evidence wasn't conclusive so the case was dismissed. Jeff was never found guilty, so nothing ever went on his record," the woman said.

"Can you tell me about the murder?"

"She was a young girl from our neighborhood. In her mid twenties. She was found about a block from our house in a garbage bin. She had rope marks on her arms and legs, and bruises around her neck. They thought Jeff had done it because he use to work in the building that the garbage bin belonged too. And he was the only one working the night the woman was killed and dumped."

"Ms. Wilkins did you and your ex-husband ever go up to the Cumberland Plateau when you were married?"

"Yes we did. It was a favorite spot of ours. We use to own a cabin up there near the hiking trail. We'd vacation there every year. Why?"

"The victims were found near the hiking trail, and we think the person who killed them hiked a lot or lived around the trail."

Ms. Gibson, may I ask why you and your husband got divorced?"

"After Jeff got shot and was discharged from the Air Force something in him changed. He became forceful, almost violent. He got to where he liked to watch a lot of torture porn. H-he wanted to experiment with bondage and that type of stuff in the bedroom. I wasn't into that and I just got to the point where I couldn't take it any more. So, I filled for a divorce."

"Does Jeffrey own a denim jacket?"

"Yes. He got it back when he was in the service it's a pilot's jacket. It's got all of his patches and stuff on it from when he was a pilot it's a favorite of his."

"Thank you Ms. Gibson I think that's it for now but would you mind staying here a little while longer in case we have any more questions?"

"Of course," Ms. Gibson answered.

Emily exited the interrogation room.

"I think we ought to pay Mr. Wilkins another visit," Rossi said.

"Hotch do you mind if I go and check on Rachel? I'll meet you guys at Wilkins' house," Reid said.

"Okay," Hotch said.

The rest of the team went to Jeffrey Wilkins house while Reid went to check on Rachel.

When the team got to Wilkins' house they knocked but no one answered.

"Mr. Wilkins open up, FBI," Hotch said.

Still nothing. The team stepped back as Morgan kicked in the door. They searched the entire house but didn't find Jeff. The walls however were covered with photos of torture porn, women bound and gaged, there were drawings, and handwritten pages of fantasies. In a back room they found whips, chains, leashed, ropes, and all sorts of devices. Taped on the walls were pictures of the four victims that were found on the trail. Beside the four pictures of the victims there was another picture that made the entire team's blood run cold. . .

Reid got to Rachel's apartment building. When he went inside he didn't see anyone behind the booth to buzz him in. Suddenly a brownish-red sludge leaking out from under the door to the booth caught his eye. He opened the door which was slightly a jar. There behind the door lay the security guard stabbed deep in the left side of the chest. He was still breathing. Reid got on his cell phone and called an ambulance and then mashed the buzzer. He rushed up the stairs to find the door to Rachel's apartment wide open. There was one of her shoes laying in the hallway. Reid walked into the apartment with his gun drawn.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

Nothing.

He searched the entire house, the bed was a mess the covers thrown this way and that. Rachel's gun holster was still hanging on one of the four posters, the gun still inside. Reid rushed back to the door. Something red caught his eye on the door frame. There about half way up on the left side was a small bloody hand print.

Reid was on his phone in a panicked frenzy.

"Hotch."

"Hotch, it's Reid he took Rachel. He took Rachel!"

"We know we found her picture taped to his wall beside the other victim's. He must have followed her. We're headed over to the lodge we'll meet you there."

The entire team arrived at the trail.

"The house could be anywhere with in a 5 mile radius of here," Rossi said.

"Morgan get Garcia to look up the address of the Wilkins' old cabin here."

"Got it."

Garcia shot them back an address.

Hotch and Rossi went into the lodge to ask the woman if she knew where the cabin was located. She told them were to go. It was only a mile away from the trail up on a ledge of the mountains.

"Some of you guys say down here on the ground in case he's not here," Rossi said.

They checked the house there wasn't anyone at the cabin but it was evident that Jeff had been keeping victims there, and that Rachel had been there.

Just as they were about to look somewhere else they heard a rustling a little ways down from the cabin. There to the left of the cabin about 20 feet stood Jeff holding Rachel by her hair on the ledge.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let her go," Morgan screamed his gun trained on the man on the edge of the cliff.

"Help me," Rachel screamed her wind blown head looking down from the ledge.

"Shut up you bitch," Jeff said smacking Rachel across the face making Rachel fall hard to the ground.

"Don't you touch her! Let her go you son of a bitch," Reid screamed. It was the first time any of the team had heard him utter a curse word. There was an anger in his eyes that none of them had ever seen. He had his gun aimed at the man on the cliff, his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle. He wasn't negotiating about anything, if the man went for her he would shoot.

"Well, well this must be the boyfriend. Spencer isn't it? Oh I'm sorry or is that Dr. Reid? Hi there. She's a feisty one," Jeff taunted.

Jeff pulled Rachel up off the ground by her hair and put a knife to her throat.

"Hey lover boy how's this for ya," Jeff said as he plunged the knife into Rachel's right side just underneath her breast.

Rachel screams of pain echoed through the small gorge. Tears made clean spots down her dirt stained face. Jeff pushed her forward blood spewing from the deep laceration. Rachel fell to the ground almost slipping over the edge.

"Can anyone get a shot," Hotch asked.

"Not me," Morgan said.

"Me either," replied J.J. and Emily.

Reid said nothing but kept his eyes focused on Jeff and Rachel. Jeff reached for Rachel again as a shot echoed off of the cliff faces. Jeff put his hand to his chest, blood spilling between his fingers. He lurched forward tripping over Rachel and falling over the edge of the cliff. On his way down Jeff caught a hold of Rachel's leg pulling her with him.

"Rachel," Reid screamed as Rachel went screaming over the edge with the man he'd just shot. Rachel caught a hold of the rock face barely hanging on. She kicked at Jeff's fingers desperately trying to get him to let go of her ankle. The team put away their weapons and went running up the rocks trying to get to their co-worker. Jeff was grunting trying to hang on through Rachel's kicks. She kicked him several more times before he finally let go and fell to his death. Rachel still hung on for dear life. She could hear footsteps approaching.

"Here! I'm here," she shouted.

"Morgan she's here," Hotch screamed.

Suddenly the faces of Morgan and Hotch appeared over the edge of the cliff.

"Here take my hand," Hotch said.

Rachel grabbed his hand, as Morgan held out his hand to her. She reached up with her right arm screaming in intense pain as she locked fingers with the man. The wound in her side was bleeding profusely. Hotch and Morgan pulled her up on the cliff just as the medics were bringing a stretcher up the rocks.

"Reid step back," Hotch said. "Let them do their job."

Reid stood there with his hand over his mouth in horror. Rachel's clothes were bloody and torn in several places. She had cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs. She was missing one shoe, and her hair was clumped in a dirt, tangled mess. The medical team strapped Rachel on the gurney, pressed a numerous amount of gauze over the wound, and put a neck brace on her. They rushed down the mountain hurrying her into the ambulance.

"I want to come with you," Reid was saying.

"I'm sorry there's not enough room back here, we've got to get her there quick or she might not make it," one of the paramedics replied about to slam the doors to the ambulance.

The vision that Reid saw just before those doors closed would haunt him forever. Rachel lay there very pale the wound on her side bleeding tons of burgundy blood, Her lips were crusted, cut, and pallid, the cheek Jeff had slapped on the cliff was now turning a purplish-red, her nose was bleeding, and she was shaking from shock, Her dirt stained face was a mixture of helplessness and pain. Her stare was distant like she was in another place.

"Come on, I'll drive," Hotch told Reid taking him by the shoulder.

The O.R. staff were waiting on call as Rachel was rushed out of the ambulance and into the E.R.

The group got there minutes later spilling into the waiting room praying that she was going to be okay. Reid paced back and forth biting his knuckles in a stressful fit.

"Hey she's going to be okay she's a tough one," J.J. told him hugging him in comfort.

After about five minutes later one of the doctors came out of the O.R. but he did not go to the team. Instead, he approached Emily whispering inaudibly to her. Emily shook her head and headed back toward the O.R.

"Where are you going," Reid asked. "Is something wrong?"

"They either want J.J. or I to go back and be with her while they take an S. A. E. Kit," Emily said.

"Oh no," Reid said putting his hand to his mouth as if the thought of the man raping her was too unbearable for him.

"It's standard procedure," Emily told him. "You know that."

With that she disappeared down the hall.

Two and a half hours later the doctor returned and this time went to the team.

"How's she doing," Hotch asked as the rest of the team gathered around.

"Well she's lost a lot of blood, and pretty banged up, and she's in a lot of shock. But, they're both going to be fine. I don't know how in the hell they both made it," the doctor said.

"Excuse me 'both' of them," Reid said looking around at the other team members.

"Well yes, it seems that the young lady is about three weeks pregnant," the doctor announced. "You can see her now. She's still a bit groggy but she'll come around."

Looks of awe appeared on all of the team members faces. Reid staggered backward and sat down on a padded chair. His eyes were wide his mouth open in a half smile half shocked expression.

"Well how about that Casanova here's going to be a daddy," said Morgan slapping Reid on the back.

Just then Morgan's phone rang.

Morgan answered it, "What's up baby girl?"

"How is she," Garcia asked.

"She's going to be fine."

"Oh that's great to hear," Garcia said relieved.

"Well if you think that's great I've got something even better. She's pregnant," Morgan said with a smile.

"Oh wow, you mean 'Physics Magic' really does work," Garcia said referring to a term that Reid used a lot.

"Evidentially," Morgan said.

"Well tell them I said 'Congrats,'" Garcia said.

"We'll do." Morgan hung up the phone.

When they entered the room Rachel was asleep her head turned to the side. Reid went up and touched her shoulder. Rachel jumped awake.

"It's okay it's me," Reid said.

"Hey how are you feeling," Hotch asked.

"Like roadkill," Rachel said hoarsely.

He gave a little laugh.

J.J came closer leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Hey bug I'm glad you're okay," J. J. said using the pet name she called Rachel.

"Me too," Rachel said.

"I hate to be the humbug here," Emily broke in. "but we need to ask you some questions."

"Do we have to do this now," Reid asked.

"The fresher the details are the more she can tell us," Rossi said.

Rachel shook her head.

"We took an S. A. E. Kit, Rachel, we know he raped you," Emily said.

As those words Rachel curled up into a fetal position under the blankets. Reid's mouth dropped open and his eyes filled with tears. So they _had _gathered evidence of a sexual assault.

"You need to tell us what happened," Rossi pressed.

Rachel let out a shaky breath.

"He tied both of my hands above my head, and then he leaned down real close breathing me in. 'You smell good he said,'" Rachel began her teeth gritted and tears forming in her eyes.

She continued, "Then he said, 'I'm going to like this, I'm going to like watching you squirm.' 'Does _**he**_ like it when you squirm?' 'Does _**he**_ like it when he gets to taste you?'"

At that last sentence Rachel's tears burst forth into a fountain of anger and humiliation. She hid her face in the pillow for a second, as Reid took her hand.

"My God," J. J. said.

Reid sat there in the chair beside his girlfriend his eyes tearing watching the pain on her face. Hearing the hurt in her voice. Trying not to think of all the sadistic things the man might have done to her.

Rachel began again.

"He cut the insides of my thighs just to hear me scream, and oh God how I screamed. No one could hear me. And then, and then he took me forcefully, wrongly, savagely. It hurt so bad and when I kicked and screamed he just liked it more." Rachel was beyond tears now her voice was almost a screech. The heart monitor sped up.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough," Hotch told them. "Let's leave them alone for a minute."

The team left Reid and Rachel alone in the hospital room.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," Rachel said through her tears as Reid stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have been there. This never would've happened if I had been there," Reid said.

"Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done. He wanted to take me and I couldn't get to my gun fast enough. I didn't know about the baby. If I did I swear I would have told you. I wasn't late, not yet," Rachel said. "I was so scared. I was so scared I was going to lose you. I thought I was going to die. I love you so much.You kept me going when I wanted to give up.You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Spencer, and you're going to be a great dad."

Reid gave her hand a gentle squeeze and gave her a soft boyish smile. "I love you too, more than anything. I'm here now and I am never going to leave you again." He kissed her cut lips softly.

A little while later Hotch went to check on the two of them. Reid sat in the chair beside the bed his head on the edge of the mattress. His hand was intertwined with Rachel's and they were both asleep. Quietly Hotch left the room. As he went back out into the waiting room he sat down between Emily and Morgan.

"How's she doing," Emily asked.

"She's feeling haunted, and horrified, shocked, and humiliated," Hotch said. "It's going to take a long time for her to recover, if she ever does."

"And how's Reid," Morgan asked "You drove him over here how was he?"

"He's hating himself for not being there. He blames himself for what happened to her."

"He really does love her doesn't he," Morgan stated rather than asked.

"Yes. I don't think any of us will ever know what that love they have for each other is like," Hotch said.

"Well one thing's for sure that kid is going to have some really smart and great parents," Emily said.

Hotch just smiled and nodded his head. Back in the hospital room Reid and Rachel are sleeping peacefully, at least for now.

RACHEL VOICE-OVER: "Havelock Ellis once said, 'All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on.'"


End file.
